Adventures with Sailor Callisto and The Sailor Scouts
by SailorCallisto1
Summary: Well you will have to read it to find out what will happen to the Sailor Scouts. Please Read and Reveiw.
1. Rini Goes Home To The Future

Hi! This is my first Sailor Moon Fan fiction. I am using some things from Jendra's fan fiction. So to learn about one of the characters you need to read Jendra's universals, which is at: http://members.aol.com/cresMnBm/universe.htm. Characters I have used of her characters are Travis (Sailor Sol),  
Apollo a golden falcon, and later on Crystal. My home page is at http://www.geocities.com/ultimatesailorvenus16/index.html. Please don't dish my fan fiction. I have worked very hard on it. I will have more chapters out soon. I know I might have made some English/grammar errors.   
If you have any suggestions or comments on anything please email me at: supervenus15@hotmail.com. All I ask is that you review my fan fic. Thanks! I hope you will like it, and enjoy it!!!!   
  
Enjoy!  
  
Sailor Callisto  
  
:: are telepathic messages   
  
*......* are thoughts  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Rini Goes Back Home To The Future!  
  
The scouts are all on their way to the park together to wish Rini good luck, and to say goodbye. It was the same park when Rini had first appeared for the first time. It had several different types of trees, and it also had a tranquil lake. They paused for a few minutes when Rini spoke up. It was quiet most of the way to the park.  
  
" In a way I wish I didn't have to go home. I am going to miss fighting with all of you." Rini said with a tear going down her cheek.  
  
" I know you miss your parents. I have enjoyed fighting alongside with you, Rini. You have helped me out a lot." Serena said with a sad expression.  
  
" How did Rini help you besides helping us fight?" Raye said sarcastically.  
  
" She helped me become more responsible, and also with the help of Travis I am now getting good grades. I am not much of a klutz anymore except for an occasional klutz attack." Serena said.  
  
"Yeah you have changed a lot since you found out Rini is your future daughter, and with Travis's help you have been on time for school everyday. you also getting good grades. Without him you would still be getting bad grades." Amy said.  
  
" I want to thank you both for everything you have done for me." Serena said.   
  
" Your welcome, Serena!" Rini and Travis said together.   
  
" I am so proud of you, sweetheart." Darien said then gave her a kiss. Then they started heading toward their destination. Soon they arrived at the park.  
  
" Well it is time for me to get home. I will miss all of you. Thank you for everything you guys have done for me. Bye guys!" Rini said.  
  
" Tell the future scouts hi for us." Mina said.   
  
"Don't eat to much candy. Take care of yourself, Rini." Lita said.   
  
" I will." Rini said  
  
"Study hard. Be sure to come visit us sometime." Amy said.  
  
"Take care of that good luck charm I gave you, and it will always bring you luck when you need it." Raye said.  
  
"Be sure to have some fun. Also don't work to hard. I am very proud of you, Rabbit!" Travis said.  
  
"I will take all of your advice. And don't call me Rabbit!" Rini said as she started chasing Travis.   
  
" Small Lady, I wish you luck, and I will miss you! Be sure to stay strong." Serena said.  
  
"Ditto for me." Darien said then Luna and Artemis spoke up.  
  
" Give the catnip ball to Diana, and the 2 collars to our future selves" Luna said.  
  
" And don't forget the new steel talons for my future self." Apollo filled in.  
  
" Ok. Bye everyone!" Rini said.   
  
Then everyone said together, " Bye Rini! We will miss you!"  
  
" TIME KEY! TAKE ME TO THE FUTURE!" Rini yelled. A beam of light shown on the little girl and she began to rise. She waved until she was gone. * I will miss everyone. I have liked fighting with Sailor Moon and the scouts. Mommy, I am on my way home! I can't wait to see everyone when I get home! Thanks guys! * She waved good-bye as she rose into the portal. Then Rini ran to the gateway of time. When she got to the gate there was a tall figure with long dark green hair. It was Sailor Pluto.  
  
" Hi Small Lady! Did you have a nice trip to the past?" Pluto asked.  
  
" Hi Puu! Uh-hmm. I missed you! Is everyone waiting for me?" Rini asked.  
  
" Yes, they are in the palace right now. They can't wait to see you. It looks like you grew a little. I have missed you, too" Pluto said smiling.  
  
" I can't wait to see them, too. So I am going to go see them right now. Goodbye Puu! Come visit us soon!" Rini said smiling as usual.  
  
" Ok. Goodbye Small Lady!" Pluto said giving her one last hug before she went through the time gate. Then, Rini ran through the gate towards home towards home. She then ran to the room everyone is at.  
  
" MOMMY! DADDY! UNCLE TRANQUILITY!" Rini yelled with excitement.   
  
" Small Lady!" they yelled together.  
  
" I am so glad you are back!" Serenity said as she scooped Rini up into a hug.  
  
" I missed you all so much!" Rini said in her mother's arms.  
  
" We missed you, too." Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Apollo said as they walked/flew into the living room. Diana rubbed Rini and purred.   
  
" Diana, I have a gift for you." Rini said as she grabbed Luna P. "KITTY MAGIC BRING OUT DIANA'S AND THE OTHERS GIFTS!" she yelled, A catnip ball, 2 collars, and steel falcon claws appeared. " The catnip ball is for Diana, 2 collars are for Luna and Artemis, and the steel claws are for Apollo." Rini said.  
  
" Thank you, Small Lady!" said the 3 cats and the falcon.  
  
" Come Here, Rabbit! I want a hug." Tranquility said.  
  
" Ok, but don't call me Rabbit!" Rini said giving him a hug, and then started chasing him. Then she stopped to gave the scouts all hugs.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK IN THE PRESENT...............  
  
" I am going to miss her." Serena said.  
  
" Me, too." Darien and Travis said comforting her.  
  
" Who's up for ice cream?" Lita asked  
  
" Me!" Serena and Travis said.  
  
" Let's go!" Mina said. They all headed for the Ice Cream Shop.  
  
" We will have a bubble gum, chocolate chip, chocolate, chocolate chip cookie dough, cherry chocolate chip, s'mores, and vanilla and chocolate twist ice cream cones." Darien told the clerk. Then they paid for them, and wait for the ice cream cones that came one-by-one. Then suddenly there were screaming coming their way.   
  
" Oh no!" Serena said. Luckily they have already finished eating their ice cream cones. They ran out the door then to the alley.  
  
" It sounds like we may have a new enemy!" Amy said then they all began to transform.  
  
" MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
" MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
" VENUS STAR POWER!"  
" JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
" MARS STAR POWER!"  
"SUN STONE POWER!" they called out.  
When everyone was transformed, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Sol, and Tuxedo Mask stood there.  
  
" Come on let's get going!" Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Hold it right there Nega-sleaze! You shouldn't hurt innocent people that are trying to have a peaceful day. I am Sailor Moon Champion of Love and Justice! Oh behalf of the Moon I will punish creeps like you!" Sailor Moon said as she did her pose.  
  
" How many times do I have to tell you speeches give them time to power up." Sailor Sol said.  
  
" Like you can really defeat me!" The monster said coldly.  
  
" Mercury, scan the monster for a weak spot then find out where it came from." Venus said.  
  
"Right!" Mercury said and started to work on her computer. The monster attacked sending a blaze of fire.  
  
"MERCURY ICE STORM SPLASH!" Mercury's attack got rid of the fire.  
  
:: Should I use the tiara stardust?:: Sailor Moon channeled to Sailor Sol.  
  
:: It is your choice.:: he channeled back to her.  
  
"MOON TIARA STARDUST!" The tiara blocked the monster's attack, and then cut it's arm off.   
  
" JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" Jupiter's attack did little damage.  
  
" Sailor Moon! Look out!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. Sailor Moon turned to see fire was heading her way then jumped out of the way. Then Sailor Sol and Venus called their own attacks.  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" "SUN SWORD SLASH!" Sailor Sol's attack cut off the monster's tail. Sailor Venus's attack encircled the monster.   
  
"Sailor Moon finish it now while Venus has the monster tied up." Mars told her since fire can't fight against fire.  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon said. " MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" The monster was Moon dusted. They then ran to the nearest alley.  
  
" Did you find out where it came from?" Sailor Sol asked as he de-transformed. Everyone then de-transformed to talk to Amy about the monster.   
  
" I will need more time." Amy said. " When I find out I will call a scout meeting." She continued.   
  
Serena turned and hugged Darien. " Travis, Darien, I already miss Rini! I hope she can visit in a few years." Serena said.   
  
"I know me, too." Darien said.  
  
" I wish I could of got into the fun! But my powers didn't work against the monster." Raye said sarcastically.   
  
"Maybe next time." Lita said.  
  
BACK IN THE FUTURE ......  
  
" Is there anything special I missed?" Rini asked.   
  
" Not really." Mina said.  
  
" Here I baked you a cake, and some cookies to welcome you home. We will save them for later though. We don't want to run your dinner." Lita said.   
  
" Thank you, Lita! I am really glad to see you all. Well, I am going to my room and unpack." Rini said.   
  
" Hurry back, and we will go for a walk together." Serenity said.   
  
" Remember we love you so much!" Endymion said.   
  
" I love you all, too." Rini said then walked toward her room. "Diana, do you want to come with me?" Rini asked.   
  
" Sure I will come with you!" Diana said as she jumped up into Rini's arms.  
  
"Wow! Those are nice clothes. What else did you get from the past?" Diana continued.  
  
" An address book, diary, and a good luck charm. Should everyone be calling me Serena?" Rini said.  
  
" Either Serena, Rini, or Small Lady is what they can call you." Diana answered. The ground began to shake.   
  
"What was that? I know there is earthquakes, but it didn't feel like an earthquake." Rini said as they ran into the living room. "What's going on, Mommy?" Rini asked jumping up into Serenity's arms.  
  
" An attack from the Mega-Nega Troops. They seem to be a new enemy." Neo Queen Serenity told her. The scouts then transformed.   
  
" Wait I'm coming, too." Rini said.  
  
" No little one." King Endymion said, "You are staying with us. We don't know how strong they are."  
  
" But I can fight. The sailor Scouts trained me in the past." Rini said.   
  
" No buts you are staying here with your Mom, Dad, and I." King Tranquility said. They scouts took off to go fight the monster. They threw their attacks one-by-one at the monster. After 15 minute the monster was dusted.  
  
" That monster was pretty strong we will have to be careful with this enemy. They are smart and pretty strong. But we are a little stronger though." Sailor Mercury said.   
  
"Right!" The rest said as they ran towards the palace.   
  
" Not so fast!" A hard strong voice said. The scouts stopped running then turned around.  
  
" Who are you?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
" I am Zoisphrite." The man said, " You guys won't see me ever again after this, because I am going to the past. But I might return later. I advise you not to send that little Neo Princess Serenity back there, or she might just disappear."   
  
" You won't get to far!" Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
" So long! I will give a little rest before the earth is mine to rule." Zoisphrite said as he started his evil laugh and vanished. They ran to the palace then de-transformed. Then told Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion, King Tranquility, and Neo Princess Serenity everything.  
  
  
IN THE PAST........  
  
Amy called a scout meeting later that day of the fight with the monster.  
  
" That was really weird. It was like it didn't even come from anywhere." Amy said. Then, the discussion of the monster was over, and was open to talk about anything else they wanted to.  
  
" I can't believe we're in High school, now!" Serena said.  
  
" Yeah, and all of us is going to be going into the same school for once! Well except Darien." Mina said jumping up and down.  
  
" Don't you just love our new high school uniforms?" Serena said.   
  
" Yeah!" Everyone said except Travis.   
  
" What, Travis, you don't you like your new uniform?" Mina asked.  
  
" Not really. They are too navy like, but they are better than the Junior High's uniform." Travis said.  
  
" On Monday in 3 weeks is the first day of school!" Amy said.  
  
" Too many parties in the dorms, so I just decided to have an apartment off compose. Also so I can study for test with peace." Darien said.  
  
" Muffin, I am glad because I would feel weird going to your apartment if it was in a dorm at your college." Serena said.  
  
" We might as well split go home now since there isn't really much else to talk about." Lita said.  
  
" Bye Everyone!" Raye said then everyone walked out the door of the temple.  
  
" Bye Muffin!" Serena said then gave him a kiss. * For some reason my attacks felt weak. I know I must have more attacks we need to figure out what they are. * Everyone thought.  
  
THE NEXT DAY............  
  
" Come in everyone!" Serena said into the communicator.  
  
" What's going on?" Everyone asked at once.  
  
" I am calling a scout meeting at the Raye's temple. After supper." Serena said.  
  
" Ok, we will be there." Everyone said. * I am glad Darien, Travis, and the guardians have communicators, now.* When Serena got home she went up to her room, and then got ready to take a bath. She took her bath, and then sat on her bed trying to think what their new attacks might be.  
  
" Serena?" Sammy said.  
  
" What?" Serena asked.  
  
" Mom says dinner is ready. Also just wanted to let you know Mika is here, and is eating with us." Sammy told her.  
  
" Ok. I am coming." Serena said as she stood up to follow Sammy into the dinning room.  
  
" Hi Serena!" Mika said.  
  
"Hi Mika. How are you, and your family doing?" Serena asked.  
  
" Everyone is fine. I have just finished your birthday present. I know it is late, because on your birthday it wasn't ready yet. So I will give it to you after we eat. Ok?" Mika said.  
  
" Ok, but it will have to be in a hurry I have to meet my friends at the temple for a special meeting." Serena said.  
  
" Ok." Mika said. Then everyone ate, and Mika brought out two dolls. The dolls were of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
" Thank you, Mika! I like it very much!" Serena said.  
  
" Your welcome. Is Travis going to be there?" Mika asked.  
  
" Yes, he is going to be there." Serena said.  
  
" Will you give this to him?" Mika asked.  
  
" Yeah, sure!" Serena said as she ran out the door with the dolls in her hands. The doll that Travis is getting from Mika is Sailor Sol with a golden falcon on his shoulder. * He is going to like this doll since it is of him and Apollo.* She thought.  
  
" Hi Raye, Lita, Amy, Mina, and Artemis!" Serena said as she walked up to the temple.  
  
" Hi Serena! Travis, Apollo, and Luna should be here soon." Amy said.   
  
" Ok. What is this scout meeting about anyways, Serena?" Luna asked as she walked up.  
  
" You will find out when everyone is here." Serena said.  
  
" Wow! Who gave you those dolls?" Lita asked.  
  
" Mika gave me this Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask doll. This one is Sailor Sol with Apollo on his shoulder is for Travis. She is giving these to us since it is our late birthday presents from Mika. She made them. Aren't they cool?" Serena said.  
  
" Yeah they are cool!" Raye said.  
  
" Hi everyone! We are here, Sis." Travis said as he walked up with Apollo flying above him.  
  
" Ok. This scout meeting is officially started." Serena said sarcastically, " I want to ask you a question. I am wondering if your guys' attacks felt weak when we fought the monster?" she asked.   
  
" Mine did feel a little weak." Mina said.  
  
" So did mine." The rest included except Darien.  
  
" We need to figure out what our new attacks are. So lets try to think what they are." Serena said then everyone went to heavy thinking.  
  
" I think I know mine." Lita, Mina, and Raye said at once.  
  
" Let's try them out at the next fight." Amy said. Then they all went home.  
  
" Travis this is for you from Mika." Serena said as she gave him the doll of Sailor Sol with Apollo on his shoulder before he left. " This is what she gave me." She continued, holding up the Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask dolls.  
  
" Wow! These are made really good. They are also pretty cool!" Travis said.  
  
" Yeah. Mika Kayama, and her mother are really good at making dolls. They are very talented. Well I got to get going now. Bye!" Serena said as she started running home. When she got home she sat the dolls down on her desk, and then went to bed.  
--------------------  
  
I hope you have enjoyed reading this fan fic as I have enjoyed writing it. I will add my own character in the next chapter, so stay tuned to see what will happen next. I might decide to do a crossover for the sequel to this series. Until next the chapter! So long!  



	2. The New Attacks And A New Sailor Scout!

Hi! Well here is Chapter 2. I hope you like it. All I ask is that everyone reviews this story. It will be greatly appreciated. I also didn't really know what to call this series, so I already know it is a lame name. But I didn't know what else to call it. Well as you know I do not own Sailor Moon. I only own the story here and my own character Sailor Callisto aka Elaine Akino. Sailor Sol belongs to Jendra as also Crystal and her twin Rose. Well thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoy!  
Sailor Callisto  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: The New Attacks And A New Sailor Scout!  
  
  
Serena got up late again, but wasn't late for anything. It is Sunday morning at 9:00am. Serena ate her breakfast after getting dressed in a pink t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and a pair of sandals. Then, Serena walked to the arcade.  
  
" Hi Serena!" Andrew Furbata said.  
  
" Hi Andrew! What's going on?" Serena asked.  
  
" Not much. There is a new girl in town in your grade. She is over there playing the new Sailor V game." Andrew said.  
  
" Oh, I wanted to play that game. Oh, well I will just go introduce myself to her." Serena said then walked over to the new Sailor V game that the new girl was playing.   
"Lita?" Serena said.  
  
" Who's Lita?" The girl asked.  
  
" Sorry, I thought you were Lita. You look just like her. My name is Serena Tsukino." Serena said smiling at the new girl.  
  
" Hi Serena! My name is Elaine Akino." Elaine said as paused her game, and stood up to shake Serena's hand.  
  
" Wow! You look like Lita and you're the same height as her, too. Well there she is, too. Hi Lita! This is Elaine Akino." Serena said.  
  
" Hi Serena and Elaine! Nice to meet you, Elaine. I am Lita Kino. Are you new here?" Lita asked.  
  
" Yes, I am. I moved here from France. I wish my biological parents didn't die in a airplane crash when I was little. My adoptive parents also known as my Aunt Nancy and Uncle Steve recently died in a car wreck from a drunk driver. Now, I am moving into my Aunt Melody's house." Elaine said.  
  
" My parents died in a airplane crash when I was little, too. It seems like I had a sister that was with them on a trip, and I stayed home with some relatives. Because There is a room that had stuff in it like I had a sister, but I don't really remember. It was on the way back from France. Now I am living alone at the house I inherited that my parents, and I were living in. I also everything in the house, and all the money. Well, I will tell you the what I know later if you want me to tell you. Wait I have an Aunt Melody here!" Lita said.  
  
" That must be nice to live at your house alone. I am staying with my Aunt until I find a person that wants a roommate. Because I was recently put on a program that I can live where I want. I also inherited the things my Aunt Nancy and Uncle Steve gave me to inherit, which is money and everything in their house since the only kid they had died in the car wreck with his parents. I brought my clothes, furniture, stuff animals, jewelry, money, and momentums. Mostly things I will need." Elaine said.  
  
" I have an idea! Why don't you move into Lita's house with Lita?" Serena said.  
  
" That would be nice! What do you think, Lita?" Elaine said.  
  
" That would be great! I won't be so lonely anymore! When shall we go collect your things?" Lita said.  
  
" Maybe in a little while." Elaine said.  
  
Luna walked up to Serena and meowed. "Hi Luna! Is something the matter?" Serena asked. Luna just meowed and started to walk in the direction of the door outside to hint that she wanted to talk to Serena. " I am going to get some fresh air with Luna. So I will be back in a few minutes." Serena said then walked towards the door of the arcade and went outside.  
  
" Serena, I just remember that Jupiter's Moons has a Sailor Scout." Luna said where only Serena could hear her.  
  
" So there might be another scout somewhere. What sign do we have to look for?" Serena said.  
  
" We have to look for the sign of Jupiter, but with a crescent moon under it." Luna said.  
  
" Right! Could it be Elaine? She looks just like Lita except her hair is longer and in a braid." Serena asked.  
  
" She might be." Luna said as they walked back into the arcade.  
  
" Lita come here a second. I need to tell you something." Serena said  
  
" Ok." Lita said then walked over to Serena. Then, Serena told Lita everything Luna told her,  
  
" I am going to take a try at the new Sailor V game, now." Serena said with a smile. Then she was going to play the game and found it paused. " Elaine, you better finish your game first." Serena said.  
  
" Ok." Elaine said. She finished playing her game and a pen came out. Then, Serena and Lita looked at each other and smiled since the pen has the sign that they were to keep a look out for. Travis walked into the arcade just as Serena and Lita looked at each other.  
  
" There you are, Sis. I have been looking all over for you. Hi Lita and Lita!" Travis said and paused. " Wait a minute! Two Litas! That isn't right!" Travis continued in surprise.  
  
" Well, Bro this is Elaine Akino." Serena said.  
  
" Hi Elaine. I am Travis Watson, Serena's twin brother." Travis said.  
  
:: Elaine is a new scout. The Sailor V game gave her a power stick. Do you have an idea how to tell her? :: Serena channeled to Travis.   
  
:: I am glad we have a new scout. We can bring her along to a scout meeting, and tell her then. :: Travis channeled.  
  
" Cool! I get another turn!" Elaine said.  
  
" Ok, go right ahead." Serena said. Elaine played more and at the end when she died a watch came out.  
  
" This is neat! It gave me a pen and a watch. You three have a watch like mine, too. But different colors. Cool!" Elaine said.  
  
" Yeah. I changed my mind I don't want to play a game. I will see you 3 at Raye's Temple at 1:00pm. Bye!" Serena said.  
  
:: Travis, what I am doing is that I am going to call a scout meeting. Tell Lita. I will call the others or go to their houses. :: Serena channeled to Travis.  
  
:: Ok.:: Travis channeled back to her. Serena ran to Mina's house and told about Elaine.  
  
" Wow! A new scout and possibly new attacks. I can't wait to meet her!" Mina said. The gossiped for a little while. Then Serena went and told Amy about Elaine then ran home. She ended up running into Darien.  
  
" Hi Muffin! Sorry, I ran into you. I was just on my way home to eat lunch." Serena said.  
  
" I was just going to find you to take you to lunch." Darien said.  
  
" Alright let's go. I need to talk to talk to you about scout stuff anyways. Ok?" Serena said.  
  
" Ok!" Darien said then they went to a restaurant.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE ARCADE........  
  
" Well I gotta get going. Lita let me tell you a secret" Travis said and leaned over to whisper to Lita. " There is a scout meeting at 1 o'clock that is why Serena said she would meet us at Raye's temple. See you there Lita and bring Elaine." Travis whispered to Lita.   
  
" Ok, Travis. See you later! Bye!" Lita said as Travis walked to the door.  
  
" Bye Travis!" Elaine said. Travis then walked home to get something to eat for lunch.  
  
" Elaine want to go to the park and buy something to eat there?" Lita asked.  
  
" Sure Lita. It will be fun. I will get to know you better. When we get there you can tell me your story about the airplane crash." Elaine said.  
  
" Ok. Let's get going." Elaine said and then Lita and Elaine walked out of the arcade and towards the park.  
  
BACK WITH SERENA AND DARIEN........  
  
Serena told Darien about Elaine being a scout and all. They already have finished eating their lunch.  
  
" It is great all of you will have new attacks and also a new scout." Darien whispered.  
  
" Yeah, it is. But what I don't get is how there is a Sailor from one of Jupiter's Moons. Wouldn't that make it that all of Jupiter's Moons all have scouts and other planet's moons?" Serena asked quietly.  
  
" I don't know. I think the only way is if there is a twin or something, and decide to have a kingdom on one of Jupiter's Moons to rule all 16 Moons." Darien said.  
  
" That would mean Lita has a twin, too. And that is why they look so much alike!" Serena said as they walked out of the restaurant. Then Darien kissed Serena. Serena and Darien walked towards the temple for the scout meeting.  
  
AT THE PARK........  
  
" All I know 3 days after they were supposed to come back I got a report saying my parents were dead, and didn't know where my sister was. I never got a report that they found her. I don't even know if she is alive. I was crying for weeks. I was so devastated. Then I started fighting at school, and kept getting transferred to a different schools. After I met Serena I stopped fighting everyone, and gained some new friends. Since then I mainly put those memories behind me, and look towards the future. I still wonder now and then where my sister is. My Aunt Melody said she is probably safe and possibly with some relatives that took her in, France. If I remember right my sister was my twin. Well, that is the whole story." Lita said and smiled.  
  
" I just remembered that I was in that airplane crashed. I didn't really remember who I was all I knew is my adoptive parents called me Elaine. I had amnesia. I tried and tried to remember who I really was. They told me what my real last name was, but I don't remember what it was. Soon it will come to me again I know it! I think the news people got the names of everyone that was on that flight. (Elaine looks at her watch that she had on before she got the watch out of the Sailor V game.) Well it is 1:00pm now. We should go meet Serena at what's her names temple." Elaine said and stood up from sitting on a bench at the park.  
  
" Alright let's go to Raye's town temple!" Lita said then stood up and picked up their trash then threw it away. Then Elaine and Lita walked to the temple. They got there just a few minutes before Serena and Darien. Lita introduce Elaine to Amy, Raye, and Mina also the 2 cats and the 1 golden falcon. But Luna, Artemis, and Apollo did not talk. Soon Serena and Darien walked up to them.  
  
" Hi Serena!" Elaine said as she looked at Darien wondering who he is.  
  
" Hi again, Elaine! This my boyfriend Darien. I am glad everyone is here." Serena said as she introduced Darien and Elaine.  
  
" Hi Darien!" Elaine said.  
  
" Ok, this meeting is now in session." Mina said with a wink at everyone.  
  
:: She does have the mark on her forehead. I don't know how I am the only own that can see it. :: Travis channeled to Serena.  
  
" Elaine, do you know what the symbols on the pen and watch mean?" Lita asked.  
  
" No, I don't." Elaine said.  
  
" Well all of us know what it means. I am not trying to be mean or anything." Raye said.  
  
" What it means is Callisto, and you are Sailor Callisto of the Sailor Scouts. That is why the Sailor V game gave you that pen and watch. The pen is actually a power stick and the watch is also a communicator." Amy said.  
  
" Huh? What do you mean I am Sailor Callisto?" Elaine asked.  
  
" Take out the power stick/pen and yell out CALLISTO STAR POWER!" said a girls voice that came from the black cat that has a crescent moon on her forehead called Luna.  
  
" Luna just talked. Ok, I guess I will give it a try." Elaine said as everyone walked into a private room.   
  
" Ok, it is safe to do it in here." Artemis said then Apollo flew into the room and Travis closed the sliding door.  
  
" CALLISTO STAR POWER!" Elaine yelled out. Blue and silver lights with lightening and crescent moons surrounded her. Then Elaine did the usual transformation, and did her pose. Her uniform was a navy blue skirt, white body suite with blue sleeves, glittery silver bows with a blue broach that has the Callisto symbol on it, and her ankle boots with silver shoelaces.  
  
" Wow!" Serena said as she looked at Sailor Callisto's uniform. Sailor Callisto's hair is in a single bun instead of a braid. The bun is similar to Sailor Pluto's hair-do.  
  
" This is cool, and I sense a lot of power also strength in me." Sailor Callisto said.  
  
" Ok, it is our turn to show you who we are." Travis said.  
  
" But we should do it one at a time. Sailor Callisto time to de-transform." Darien said then Sailor Callisto did as Darien said and de-transformed.  
  
" I will go first since I am the leader." Serena said. She took off her brooch and yelled, " MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Ribbons and feathers surrounded her. Then, Sailor Moon stood there. " I am Sailor Moon. The leader of the Sailor Scouts, and Princess Serenity of the Moon and Sun. I can also duo with Travis and become Sailor Sun." Sailor Moon said and de-transformed.  
  
Then, Travis yelled, " SUN STONE POWER!" and a golden yellow light surrounded him as everyone closed their eyes. " I am Sailor Sol, Prince Tranquility of the Sun and Moon. I hate my prince name, too. When Serena and I duo it is to fool the enemy. At least that is what we did last time when we found each other. When I duo with Serena with the silver crystal I become Sailor New Moon." Sailor Sol said then he de-transformed.  
  
" VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina said to transform. Stars and hearts surrounded her. " I am Princess of Venus also known as Sailor Venus. I am also the Goddess of Love." Venus said then she de-transformed.  
  
" JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lita said as lightening bolts surrounded her. " I am Sailor Jupiter also could be known as Princess of Jupiter. I think back then you was my twin sister, but I don't know if you are my twin in this time around." Sailor Jupiter said then she de-transformed.  
  
" I sense someone near here." Raye said as she took a charm out. Then, she looked outside to find Chad coming their way with biscuits and tea. " I was right here comes Chad with biscuits and tea." Raye said and within a few minutes Chad came in.  
  
" Hi everyone! I saw you all come in here, so I decided to make you all some biscuits to eat and tea to drink," Chad said as Raye took the tray with biscuits and tea on it then sat them down in the middle of the circle of her friends.  
  
" Thank you, Chad." Mina said.  
  
" Your welcome. I will leave you all alone, now. I have chores to finish." Chad said then left the room, and they continued after he was out of sight.  
  
" MERCURY STAR POWER!" Amy said as bubbles surrounded her. " I am Sailor Mercury also known as Princess of Mercury. It is all of our destiny's to protect Princess Serenity, Tranquility, and Prince Endymion." Mercury said then she de-transformed.  
  
" MARS STAR POWER!" Raye said and fire surrounded her. " I am Sailor Mars also known as Princess of Mars." Mars said then she de-transformed.  
  
" I am Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Earth. I am not going to transform since I have two things to transform to. I am also Prince Endymion the future husband of Princess Serenity, and her protector." Darien said and Serena had hearts in her eyes.  
  
" The communicator is to be used for calling scout meetings and when there is a fight." Serena said.  
  
" I just remember the story of Jupiter's and Callisto's parents, and some about them. The Queen of Jupiter and the King of Jupiter's 16 moons got married, and it was a political marriage like Queen Serenity and the King of the Sun's marriage. Jupiter's and Callisto's mom had twins so both were heirs to a kingdom. They were separated at the age of 4. They could see each other twice a year. They were almost inseprable. Callisto was where the Kingdom of all the 16 moons was so Elaine was called Sailor Callisto, and both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Callisto fought on the Moon against Queen Beryl. So it might be possible that they are still twins." Luna said.  
  
" Well at least now we have more help with fighting the youmas, and finding Jupiter's twin sister." Apollo said.   
  
" Hey, Lita, you know you said remember that you had a sister, and she was a twin. Well I think I am still your twin. I just remember the last name that my Aunt Nancy said was Kino. So my last name isn't really Akino it is Kino. I am definetly moving back home now at Lita's place." Elaine said.   
  
" Well I guess this scout meeting is over. I got some studying to do so I am going back home." Amy said.  
  
" I have to finish chores." Raye said.  
  
" I am just going home and relax." Mina said.  
  
" Well do you want to do anything special Buns?" Darien asked.  
  
" We could go out on the lake at the park for a boat ride, and go for a walk. Also do what ever you want to do." Serena said as Amy, Mina, and Raye left the room.  
  
" Ok then let's get going, Buns." Darien said and they left the temple then head to the park. Lita and Elaine walked to their Aunt Melody's house.  
  
AT LITA'S AND ELAINE'S AUNT MELODY'S HOUSE.........  
  
Lita and Elaine walked right into the house since Elaine was living there. They went to find their Aunt and found her in the living room watching Tv. " Hi Aunt Melody!" Elaine and Lita said at the same time.  
  
" Hi Lita and Elaine! Well, I see you two found each other again. So Elaine your going to live in your old home with Lita, now. Huh?" said Melody.  
  
" Yes I am. Now, that I finally found my sister. We are going to pack up my stuff and take my stuff to my real home." Elaine said.  
  
" Don't worry Aunt Melody you know we will come visit you. We will come over to help you out on anything you need help with. That is a promise!" Lita said then Elaine and Lita went up stairs to Elaine's room. They put Elaine's clothes back into the suitcase. They took Elaine's suitcase and a box with her stuffed animals in it down stairs. Then, they went back up stairs and grabbed 2 boxes with her jewelry, and figurines or momentums. They asked Melody if they would give them a ride to Lita's then they carried all of Elaine's things into their house. Lita showed Elaine to her old room, and put up her things. Awhile after finishing unpacking Elaine's things Lita asked Elaine if she wanted to go for window-shopping. Suddenly, there was screaming coming from a gift shop. Lita and Elaine looked in to see a youma in the gift shop.  
  
" Come in guys!" Elaine said into the communicator.  
  
" What's going on?" Mina asked.  
  
" There is a youma attacking a Gift Shop!" Lita said.  
  
" We are on our way!" Everyone said.  
  
" CALLISTO STAR POWER!"  
" JUPITER STAR POWER!" Elaine and Lita called out in an alley.  
  
" Let's go!" Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
" Ok, even though I am not sure what my attacks are." Sailor Callisto said.  
  
" STOP RIGHT THERE! I am Sailor Jupiter! The master of lightening and thunder will punish you in the name of the Moon!" Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
" I am Sailor Callisto! The master of Magnetism and coldness will also punish you in the name of the Moon!" Sailor Callisto said.  
  
IN AN ALLEY NEAR THE GIFT SHOP........  
  
" MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
" MARS STAR POWER!"  
" VENUS STAR POWER!"  
" SUN STONE POWER!"  
" MERCURY STAR POWER!" The rest of the Sailor Scouts shouted with a crystal and power sticks in the air. Then they ran into the Gift Shop.  
  
" SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!" Jupiter yelled then a dragon of lightening bolts flew towards the youma after its attack. Then, the other scouts showed up.  
  
" CALLISTO MAGNETIC SHEILD!" Callisto yelled out and surrounded the scouts as the youma's sharp stars flew at them the shield sent the sharp stars back at the youma which was to fast to dodge.  
  
" Thanks Callisto!" Venus said then Callisto let the magnetic field dropped. " VENUS! METEOR SHOWER!" Venus yelled. The new attacks were stronger. The youma's next attack was dolls covering some of the scouts.  
  
" CALLISTO MOON TIARA FREEZE!" Callisto yelled and then the tiara flew towards the dolls that are on Mars and Jupiter then the tiara froze the dolls off of Mars and Jupiter.  
  
" PHOENIX FIREBIRD STRIKE!" " SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mars and Mercury sent at the youma. Both attacks did some damage. Sailor Moon was covered in nutcrackers.  
  
" SOMEONE GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUCH!!!!!!!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
" SOLAR FLARE FIRE SHOWER!" Sailor Sol sent beams of fire at the nutcrackers and burnt them off of Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask was mad, and by his surprise he did have an attack.  
  
" TUXEDO SMOKE BOMBER!" Tuxedo Mask yelled and sent several smoke bombs at the youma.  
  
" It is my turn! MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon yelled out the youma did not turn to dust. It didn't work. " I tried to find my new attack and I can't find one." Sailor Moon said.  
  
" Oh, Great! Now how do we defeat the youma?" Mars said. Sailor Moon's power began to fade away. Soon became Serena again.  
  
" I can't fight like this! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena yelled, and nothing happened. Then, the youma teleported to the park. The scouts and Serena ran out of the Gift Shop, and towards the park. Serena went and hid where she didn't get hurt, and began to cry. Tuxedo Mask walked over to Serena, and took Serena's hands into his hands. With the power of Tuxedo Mask's and Serena's love they created a new scepter.  
  
" I think you know what to do now." Tux said.  
  
" SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!" Jupiter yelled and sent her attack at the youma.  
  
" MOON COSMIC POWER!" Serena yelled and a new transformation took place. Then Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ran back to the scene of the fight. " I am back! Now more Powerful! I am Sailor Moon! I am champion of Love and Justice! On behalf of the Moon I will punish evil and slim bags! That means you!" Sailor Moon said and did her pose. The youma sent sharp stars at the Sailor Scouts. Everyone got a few cuts. Jupiter was wounded on the shoulder. Mars had a cut on her ankle. Mercury had a cut on her arm. Callisto got a cut on her face. Venus was cut on her stomach. Sailor Sol dodged the stars. Also Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon dodged them.  
  
" You will pay for that! MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon yelled then the youma was dusted.  
  
" I am glad that is over." Apollo said.  
  
" Me, too. I am also glad I have a new power." Sailor Moon said then everyone de-transformed.  
  
" We should celebrate on finding a new scout, friend, new attacks, and me finding my twin sister by having dinner with us tonight!" Lita said and everyone agreed. They all had dinner together, and talked. Then they all went home to bed.  
  
------------------------------  
Well I hoped you liked my 2nd Chapter. There are more chapters to come! So stay tuned till Chapter 3 is done. Tell me what you think about my own Sailor Scout! See you all later!  
  
Sailor Callisto.   



	3. The Ball and Enemy Revealed!!!!!!

Hi Everyone!!! Well I am not too happy with everyone not reviewing my stories except Neo Prince Mars. I really want to know what you think of my fan fiction. I know there is more than just 1 person reading my fan fic. In fact I know there is at least 20 people reading it. So if you want to learn more about me just ask them in the review. I know I haven't posted any of my fics for the past month or so. I do want to say Thank You to Neo Prince Mars for reviewing my fic and always being there for me. Well I might as well say on with the Story!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I don't own Sailor Sol, Sun Stone, and the twin idea. I am borrowing them. I did try to contact the person they belong to which is Jendra. I also don't own Dark Dragon, which might not show up until later. I do own Sailor Callisto/Elaine Kino. And there will be 1 or 2 future new scouts of mine, which are going to be Sailor Heart/Julie Niko and a different Sailor Earth than Jendra.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Ball and Enemy Revealed!!!!!!   
  
" Good morning, Elaine!" Lita said.  
  
" Good morning, Lita!" Elaine said. There was a delicious breakfast sitting on the table. There were eggs, biscuits, sauges, gravy, juice, and some tea. " You certainly prepare a big breakfast. It looks delicious. I wish I cooked as good as you." Elaine said.  
  
" Enjoy!" Lita said. Elaine sat down at the table and loaded her plate with food.  
  
At The Tsukino House ...............  
  
" How exciting Princess D is having a Ball in honor of the Sailor Scouts, because they saved her life and the D-land treasure. Also hopes the Sailor Scouts will show up to thank them and acknowledge them." Serena's dad Ken told his wife and kids.  
  
" Wow! Cool! Can we go, Daddy? I want to see her this time." Serena asked.  
  
" Sorry, Serena, I can't take you, because I have to go for business again. It also says that the Sailor Scouts get some diamond jewelry and Tuxedo Mask a diamond rose." Ken said.  
  
" Won't that make the Scouts known of who they are if they wear the jewelry? When they don't want to be revealed?" Sammy asked.  
  
" Probably unless they give it to their friends of the Sailor Scouts that know them personally." Serena's Mom Ellen said.  
  
" That sounds like what they will do." Travis said since he heard what the last little bit of the conversation.  
  
"Two of the newest scouts are going to be disappointed when they don't know get anything. Which are Sailor Sol and Sailor Callisto." Serena said.  
  
" I am going to meet Princess D early tomorrow, and I think I will mention them." Ken said.  
  
" Remember Sailor Sol is male." Travis said.  
  
" So the Ball is tomorrow?" Uncle Jake said because he came in with Travis to pick up Serena to take for school.  
  
" Yes." Ken said.  
  
" I got to come, and Travis you're not going either because Doug is going to come in around midnight tomorrow and I want you to be there to greet him." Jake said as he hinted it was time to go to school.  
  
" Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Serena said as they went out the door with her homework and lunch. Everybody talked about the Ball, and the Sailor Scouts all day at their school. At lunch Serena and Travis told their whole gang (group of friends) about the ball in the scouts honor. They even called Darien at work and told him. At 6:00pm they had a scout meeting to see if they would do what Serena's Mom said. They decided to do it, and pretend to be their own friends. Also decided Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and Prince Tranquility would show up afterwards before they had to be home. The others were going to get their reward, and a little bit of food then go home. After finishing the meeting they went home.  
  
" Serena, Sammy is staying the night at a friend's house tomorrow night. And you, are going to stay the night at Travis's house so you won't be lonely." Ellen Tsukino said as Serena walked in the door.  
  
" Ok!" Serena said. Then went into the living room to start playing her Sailor Moon game. Then later on went to bed after doing her homework. Serena got up extra early the next day. It was a beautiful Friday morning. Then went happily to school with Travis. She rarely ever klutzes out anymore.  
  
" Hey Serena! What are you up to?" Molly asked.  
  
" Nothing much, Molly." Serena said.  
  
"Aren't you excited to find out what kid of diamonds the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are getting?" Molly asked.  
  
"Uh hmmm. I wish I could go, but I can't. I ended up with plans." Serena told Molly.  
  
" Oh that's to bad, because I am going with my parents. Your dad has to go to it don't he?" Molly asked another question.  
  
" Yes. My Mom is going with him, and Uncle Jake, too. I have to go over to Travis's and Uncle Jake's house. Travis has to stay home, too." Serena said.  
  
" Ok. I know you will have some fun with Travis." Molly said.  
  
" Hi Molly! Hi Serena! Serena I think you are not so ditzy and clumsy anymore since your in the average score range. Also I haven't seen you klutz out. Maybe the 3 of us could study together." Melvin said.  
  
" Melvin!" Molly said.  
  
" What?? It's true." Melvin said.  
  
" Melvin, you are so annoying!!!" Serena said. Later at lunch everyone was pushing and shoving to go talk to their friends about all the gossip going around. So, Serena waited till it was clear enough to go outside. She walked a little slow. Suddenly:  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Serena was knocked to the ground, and her lunch went everywhere. It was Crystal that ran into her because she was being chased. Serena started to wail. " WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She wailed.  
  
" Serena, I am so sorry! Some creepy guy was chasing me." Crystal said. Serena stopped wailing as she recognized who it was, which was Travis's girlfriend Crystal who bumped into her.  
  
" Crystal? What did he look like?" Serena asked.  
  
" Yes it is I. He is tall, wearing a black uniform, dark brown hair, and green eyes." Crystal said as Serena was scooping up her food, and putting it in the trashcan. Crystal continued, " I promise I will get you something for lunch."  
  
" It's ok. I will get some food from Lita she usually brings lots of food. Well, I will see you later, Crystal." Serena said, as she was getting ready to run to her friends. " Hi Guys!" Serena said.  
  
" Hi Serena! Your late for lunch, which isn't like you." Elaine said since she joined the clan at school. Lita, Elaine, and Amy are all going to the same school as Serena now.  
  
" Well Umm...I kind of bumped into someone. Or should I say she bumped into me." Serena said.  
  
" That isn't surprising. Where is your lunch?" Lita asked.  
  
" Hey! I haven't done it in a while! And when Crystal ran into me my food went all over the ground, and I also landed of the ground. By the way, Lita, do you have some extra food?" Serena said as her stomach was growling like crazy. Everyone laughed at the sound of Serena's stomach.  
  
" I can spare some food for you, but don't hog it all!" Lita said.  
  
" Ok." Serena said as Lita split her lunch in half to give Serena half. Then they ate their food, and one of Amy's other friends came up to them to tell them a little bit of gossip.  
  
" Hi Lita, Serena, and Amy! Who is she? I have some good gossip about Princess D." Amy's friend Linda said.  
  
" Her name is Elaine. What is this speacal gossip?" Lita said.  
  
" Nice to meet you, Elaine. I heard that someone seen Princess D without her glasses and told her that she was pretty without them, so she later decided to get contacts. Now everyone likes her since they got to know her. Isn't that cool!" Linda said.  
  
" Yeah!" Elaine said. They finished eating their lunch and Serena went to tell Travis about Princess D getting contacts. Crystal was with him. * Oh Man! I forgot to tell Amy, Lita and Elaine about Crystal getting attacked. * Then they just talked and teased each other. Then after school Travis and Serena went to Serena's house to get her clothes and video games. Then went to Travis's house.   
  
" Hi Uncle Jake!" Travis and Serena said.  
  
" You look really nice in that tux." Serena said.  
  
" Thank you. I am bringing my camera to get pictures of Princes D, the Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask. Yes, I will give you copies of them." Uncle Jake said.  
  
" Cool!" Travis said.  
  
" Well it is 5:00pm I have to go get Serena's Mom and Dad. I will be home at 1:00am in the morning more likely. Bye!" Uncle Jake Said.  
  
" Bye!" "Bye!" Travis then Serena said. Then Jake left to get the Tsukinos. Everyone talked on the communicators to decide when to show up.  
  
" How about 6:30?" Amy suggested.  
  
" Perfect!" Mina said. Then everyone agreed. Everyone meet around the corner where the ball was being held. Then they heard screams about 2 blocks away.  
  
" Let's Transform." Raye said.  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
"COSMIC MOON POWER!"  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
"CALLISTO STAR POWER!"  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
"SUN STONE POWER!"  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
Then the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask ran towards the scene where the screams came from. A youma was there they threw their attacks at it. Then it was Sailor Moon's turn.  
  
" MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon yelled then the youma turned to dust. Suddenly some kind of a general showed up dressed in black. He had dark brown hair, green eyes, and he was tall. " He must be the guy Crystal was talking about." Sailor Moon said.  
  
" Huh?" Sailor Sol asked.  
  
" She described a man that was chasing her to me. The description matches what he looks like." Sailor Moon said.  
  
" Who are you?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
" I am Zoisphrite from the Mega Nega Troops. I thought I would show myself to you Sailor Scouts. I don't remember a Sailor Moon, Sailor Sol, and Tuxedo Mask in the future." Zoisphrite said, " I will go now. Until we meet again!" He continued. After he disappeared they ran back to where the ball is. They walked up the steps, and seen a couple of guards at a set of doors. They all walked up the guards.  
  
" Hello Gentlemen! Is this where the ball is?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
" Yes Sir, and who might you all be?" One guard asked testily.   
  
" Why the Sailor Scouts of course." Sailor Moon said.  
  
" Go right in Princess D is waiting for you." The Second guard said. Then they walked in the ballroom. People stopped dancing, and mad e a path for them to go to Princess D. Everyone was starring at them actually being able to see the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask in person. Some of the kids their age told their selves how Dreamy they looked. They made it to Princess D without a problem. Then climbed on the stage. A lot of people were taking pictures of them.  
  
" Hello Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask! I am glad you came. I had special things carved out or diamonds for a way of thanking you for saving my life." Princess D told them and the audience.  
  
" Your quite welcome Princess D." Sailor Moon said.  
  
" Sailor Moon, I am especially grateful to you. Also Sorry." Princess D said.  
  
" Why should you be sorry? The Negaverse turned you against all of us." Sailor Moon said.  
  
" Because I almost killed you. You would have been dead if Tuxedo Mask didn't show up when he did." She said.  
  
" It's ok I understand." Sailor Moon said.  
  
" She is right." Tuxedo Mask said the other nodded in agreement.  
  
" Ok. This diamond is yours, Sailor Moon." Princess D said handing Sailor Moon the diamond in its case.  
  
" Wow! It resembles my Crescent Moon Wand. Thank you, Princess D!" Sailor Moon said then Princess D handed Tuxedo Mask his in its case.  
  
" Neat! A beautiful diamond rose!" Tux said then she gave Sailor Mercury hers.  
  
" Super! A cute diamond Polar Bear!" Mercury said then it was Sailor Mars's turn to get hers.  
  
" Cool! It goes with one of my attacks. The Phoenix firebird!" Mars said then Sailor Jupiter was next.  
  
" Whoa! Cool! A dragon sort of like my Thunder Dragon." Jupiter said. Next it was Sailor Venus's and Sailor Sol's turn.  
  
" Mine is a heart that represents love and beauty." Venus said.  
  
" Mine is like my Sun Sword!" Sailor Sol said as he pulled out the Sun Sword.  
  
" Well Sailor Callisto you are the newest Scout so I had to guess on yours." Princess D said as she handed Sailor Callisto's hers and she opened the case.  
  
" An Artic Owl. Hmmm.... I might have an attack like that. Who knows!" Callisto said thankfully.  
  
" You all are very welcome. Take care of them they are expensive." Princes D said.  
  
" In a way our Moon Princess is going to surprise you by showing up here later." Sailor Venus said.  
  
" Don't forget her brother Tranquility." Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
" And Prince Endymion of Earth." Sailor Mercury added.  
  
" What is the Moon Princess's name?" Princess D asked. Interested in meeting them.  
  
" Her name is Serenity." Sailor Callisto said.  
  
" Princess D we hate that we have to give the diamond sculptures away to our friends who know our identity's cause if we keep them someone could figure out who we are. It could put us and our families in danger." Sailor Mercury said.  
  
" I understand. Now let's have some fun!" Princess D said.  
  
" Sailor Moon, care to dance with me before we have to go?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
" Certainly, Tuxedo Mask." Sailor moon said.  
  
" Uhhhh... who wants to dance?" Sol asked. Everyone said no except Sailor Callisto. The four danced to one song, which they had some fun. The others got stuff to eat. Then they had to leave.  
  
" Good-bye Everyone!" The Sailor Scouts said, and went home except Serena, Darien, and Travis. They stayed outside a while. Then they put their diamonds in their lunar space pockets. They concentrated hard to transform into Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and Prince Tranquility. Then went back to the ball. At first the guards wouldn't let them in. Finally, gave up, and let them in. Everyone looked at the, and thought they were a great looking little group. Also thought it was weird the Princess had a crescent moon on her forehead. Once more they walked up to Princess D then everyone went back to dancing and a few people took pictures. They talked with Princess D a while then got some snacks.  
  
" Endymion, there is my mom, dad, and Uncle Jake." Serenity whispered to Endymion. Jake looked at the two Princes and the one Princess together. He walked up to them.  
  
" May I take your picture? I am Darien Jacobson." He said.  
  
" I guess it wouldn't hurt." Prince Tranquility said. Darien Jacobson took a few pictures of them, and finished his role of film. Then took Serenity in his arms for a hug, and kissed her forehead. Everyone could tell they were in Love. Suddenly a youma showed up.  
  
" Oh Great!" Serenity said enthusiastically. It started attacking. Serenity concentrated her power into the Silver Imperial Crystal and used it to attack the youma. She didn't put to much energy in it. The youma turned to dust instantly. Everyone cheered as Princess Serenity collapsed to the ground. She put enough energy to make her completely exhaustion.   
  
" Serenity!!!!" Tranquility and Endymion said in unison. Everyone was concerned. Endymion picked her up, and carried her out of the Ball Room. Tranquility followed him.   
  
" Wait! I have a room here she can stay in until she awakens." Princess D said as she ran out of the Ball Room after them. Endymion and Tranquility stopped. Tears were in Tranquility's eyes because he never seen her collapsed like she did.  
  
" Who knows when she will wake up? I am taking her home, now." Endymion said. Tranquility wiped his tears away looking at Endymion's face, which showed that he had seen her collapsed like this before and wasn't as worried. He was still worried though.   
  
" She will wake up won't she?" Tranquility asked.  
  
" Yes she will. She used most of her energy to destroy the youma with the Silver Crystal. When she should have used the scepter. In another words she is just sleeping to gain her energy back." Endymion explained as Tranquility stopped his tears.  
  
" I understand why you want to take her home. Thanks for coming and thank Serenity when she wakes up for saving everyone's life. Bye!" Princess D said and started back towards the Ball Room.   
  
" Alright. Bye!" Endymion said.  
  
" Bye!" Tranquility said. Then they left, and headed towards Raye's temple. When they got there they de-transformed in an alley before looking for Raye. Serenity couldn't de-transform until she wakes up.  
  
" Travis you go find Raye I am going to stay here because Raye's grandpa and Chad don't need to see her in this form." Darien said to his blood brother.  
  
" Right!" Travis said, and took off to find Raye. Then realized he could just ask her where she is with the communicator.  
  
" Raye come in!" Travis said. Raye's watched beeped while she was meditating and preying to the great fire. Raye jumped.  
  
" What's going on, Travis?" Raye asked.  
  
" Nothing except Serena collapsed at the Ball because she used the Silver crystal to dust the youma that showed up." Travis said, " And by the way where are you? Also Serena is still in her Princess form." Travis continued.  
  
" I am in the meditating room." Raye said.  
  
" Ok. We are going to bring Serena there. Then I will call Amy and ask her to take readings off of her and see if we can get her to de-transformed without waking her." Travis said as he walked to where Darien was holding Serenity. " She is in the meditating room. Do you want me to take her, and you call Amy to ask if she would come here?" Travis asked.  
  
" I guess." Darien said and set Serenity down onto Travis's arms gently. Then Travis took her to where Raye was. Darien called Amy and she came over. Amy took readings.  
  
" Right now we should be able to wake her up, and tell her to de-transform then go home to Travis's house." Amy said and they woke Serenity up. She de-transformed the walked home with Travis. They got there at 11:00pm. Serena was still very tired. They started a movie, and Serena drifted to sleep in Travis's arms because he was holding her. He told her he loved her and is worried about her. In an hour the doorbell rang, and Travis jumped. It didn't wake Serena, so he carefully lifted her up and laid her down on the couch. Then answered the door.  
  
" Hi Doug!" Travis whispered.  
  
" Why are you whispering, Travis?" Doug asked as he stepped into the house with his suitcase.  
  
" Because Serena fell asleep on the couch watching a movie with me." Travis said quietly.   
  
" Oh, Ok. Would you show me the room I will be sleeping in, please?" Doug whisper.  
  
" Sure." Travis said then showed him to his room for he can unpack. Then, Travis went back to the living room where his twin was. Serena was gaining all the energy she lost pretty fast. She woke up 30 minutes before Uncle Jake came home. When Doug came downstairs and found Serena awake.  
  
" Anyone besides me want a snack?" Serena asked.  
  
" I wouldn't mind having a snack after that long trip." Doug said as he walked in the Living room as Serena asked her question.   
  
" Ok. I will get some snacks and drinks," Travis said.  
  
MEANWHILE IN AN UNDERGROUND PALACE..........  
  
" Now they know I am here. I have no idea why in the future there is no Sailor Moon, Sailor Sol, Tuxedo Mask, and no Sailor Callisto that I know of. Where did Callisto come from? Where is she in the future?" Zoisphrite asked one of his generals named Icy Bella.  
  
" Maybe one of the Kings is Sailor Sol and Tuxedo Mask. I am not sure about Sailor Moon. Sailor Callisto could be one of King Tranquility's scouts or guards. Or something like that." Icy Bella said.  
  
" That could be true." Zoisphrite said and left the room to make a plan for the next battle. * Maybe I will wait a while before sending another youma, and try to catch Sailor Moon. Then, I shall brainwash her to turn to our side. Who knows she might have the Silver Imperial Crystal. I will make her tell me who is Neo Queen Serenity is in this time. Neo Queen Serenity is probably a Princess in this time.* Zoisphrite thought. " Icy Bella, come to the communicator room. I think I have a plan." Zoisphrite said to Icy Bella on her communicator.  
  
" I hope it is a good plan." Icy Bella said to herself and gave an evil laugh. Icy Bella is tall, has green hair, hazel eyes, and is beautiful. " Yes, My Lord Zoisphrite?" Icy Bella asked.  
  
" I need you to take over a place that might attract Sailor Moon. We have to capture her. I am going to ask who is Neo Queen Serenity is in this time. Then, turn her to our side. She will make a great warrior against her friends the Sailor Scouts." Zoisphrite said.  
  
" Now that is a great plan, My Lord. Are you going to send a youma to distract the scouts and another for Sailor Moon where we can capture her with no problems or interferences?" Icy Bella asked.  
  
"Yes. One at Tokyo's park with the lake, the mall, and one at an arcade that will capture, Sailor Moon. But you will be present at the capture site." Zoisphrite said.  
  
BACK AT TRAVIS'S HOUSE.......  
  
Travis came back in the room with drinking glasses, a plate full of cookies, and a carton of milk. Doug poured the milk. They talked and ate their cookies. Also drank their milk as they waited for Uncle Jake to come home. Jake walked in and seen the three having fun getting to know each other better.  
  
" Hi Doug, Travis, and Serena! I hope you guys had as much of fun as I did at the ball. Even though there was a youma attack." Uncle Jake said.  
  
" We had fun. Did you get good pictures? Were you hurt?" Travis asked.  
  
" I am fine. I did get great pictures! I will tell you all about it after I develop these pictures and copy them for you, Travis and Serena." Uncle Jake said.  
  
" Great!" Serena piped up as Jake headed for the developing room. Then, Serena and Travis looked at each other and smiled since they knew what happened. It was really late when Uncle Jake came out.   
  
" We decided we can wait until morning to hear what happened, Jake. We are all very sleepy." Doug said as Travis and Serena headed towards their rooms to go to bed.  
  
" That's fine. I am tired myself." Jake said.  
  
" Goodnight." Doug said.  
  
"Goodnight." Jake said.  
  
:: Are you sure your all right?:: Travis mind spoke to Serena in her room while he was in his.  
  
:: I am fine. I am just sleepy. I will be better when I get some sleep.:: Serena mind spoke back to him.  
  
:: Ok! Goodnight and sleep tight!:: Travis sent to her.  
  
:: Same to you. Goodnight!:: Serena sent to him as she yawned getting into bed then fell asleep.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.......  
  
Everyone got up late. Uncle Jake and Travis were the first ones up, and they fixed breakfast. By the time Doug and Serena woke up a big breakfast was ready.  
  
" Good morning!" Uncle Jake said to the two who walked in the dinning room. The table was set and the food ready to eat. All of them loaded up their plates.  
  
:: How are you feeling on this Gorgeous morning?:: Travis sent to Serena in his mind.  
  
:: I feel great! I know your worried from last night, but you can stop asking how I feel now. This has happened before when I first found the Silver Imperial Crystal and used it. I focused some my energy on the crystal to destroy the youma.:: Serena sent to Travis.  
  
" So do you all want to know what happened at the ball after breakfast?" Jake said.  
  
" Yeah." Travis said. They ate breakfast then they went into the living room to hear what happened at the ball. Jake spread the pictures on the table.  
  
" Wow! Uncle Jake, those are great pictures of the Sailor scouts and who are they?" Serena asked.  
  
" They are Princes Serenity, Prince Tranquility her twin brother, and her boyfriend Prince Endymion. That is Princess D." Jake said pointing to a different picture that had Princess D in it.  
  
" Cool!" Travis said.  
  
" Ok now tell us what happened." Doug said anxiously.  
  
" Alright. When we got there we were talking to people we knew and ate some food that was prepared. Then, around 6:30 or so the Sailor Scouts showed up and explained why they were late. They were late because a few blocks away there was a youma attack that they had to fight. Then Princess D passed out their gifts for saving her life. She gave Sailor Sol and Sailor Callisto a gift for helping to protect and save the whole city." Jake said.  
  
" What did they get?" Doug asked curiously.  
  
" Sailor Moon got a diamond shaped as a crescent moon wand, Sailor Sol a sword, Sailor Venus a heart, Sailor Mars a phoenix firebird, Sailor Mercury a polar bear, Sailor Jupiter a dragon, Sailor Callisto a snow owl, and Tuxedo Mask a rose. All of them made out of diamonds. They said they couldn't keep them and will give them to their friends that know their identities. They stayed a while. They got some snacks and danced. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask was dancing together, and Sailor Sol and Sailor Callisto danced together. Sailor Sol is a man. Then, they had to leave to patrol the city. Everyone was dancing and talking. Within 30mins of the Sailor Scouts left Princess Serenity of the Moon and Sun, Prince Tranquility of the Sun and Moon, and Prince Endymion of Earth supposedly a long time ago when there was an earth kingdom and They are still alive after being reincarnated. Then Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity danced a while. Also Prince Tranquility asked Princess D to dance, which she said yes. They also danced a while. Then ate some snacks. Then, suddenly a youma showed up. Everyone was scared because the Sailor Scouts already left. Next, Princes Serenity brought out the Silver Crystal, and concentrated her power and energy in the crystal. Then the youma turned to dust instantly. Then, after they left everyone talked about how she dusted the youma. Also Princess Serenity collapsed after it was dusted. She was unconscious. They had to take her home. Well that is all that happened." Jake said.  
  
" Cool!" Travis and Serena said as they smiled at each other. Then, suddenly the phone rang.  
  
" Hello? Darien Jacobson here," Jake said.  
  
" Jake! Can you take care of Serena and Sammy for a few more days?" Ellen Tsukino said in a frantic voice.  
  
" Yes I could. What's wrong?" Jake asked.  
  
" Umm.....Serena's and Sammy's Aunt Sally collapsed in a heart attack and we need to stay with her for a few days. Her husband needs company from us he is shocked and worried. They are really close to us." Ellen said.  
  
" Ok, Ellen. Will there be a way to get into your house??? Cause Serena and Sammy will have to get their clothes and things they will need." Jake asked.  
  
" Yes I will come by there on the way to the airport. I have to get ready now. Okay?" Ellen asked  
  
" Alright. Also when you come by just tell me where and when to go get Sammy from his friend's house. Bye!" Jake said.  
  
" Ok! Bye!" Ellen said then they hung up. Jake walked back into the room where the others were.  
  
" We are gaining another guest tonight and for a few days. Serena, and Sammy have to stay here for a few days." Jake said.  
  
" Uncle Jake, why?" Serena asked worriedly.  
  
" Your Aunt Sally had a Heart Attack and your parents are going to stay with your Aunt. Also hoping your Aunt will be better in a few days." Jake said.  
  
" Oh ok. Poor Aunt Sally." Serena said. Then Serena's parents came and gave Jake a key to the house. Also told him directions to Sammy's friend's house and when to go get him. Then said goodbye to Serena and went to the airport in a taxi.   
  
  
  
Well That is all that is to Chapter 3! I hope you have enjoyed it! I hope to have Chap. 4 out soon! Bye!  
  
Sailor Callisto  



	4. The Capture of Sailor Moon

Hi Everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I still didn't get many reviews. I beg you to review my fan fic. Pretty Please Review it! Most of my chapters are long so it takes a little while to type. I am also working on a separate fic. The sequel to this will be a Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon Crossover. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Go here to read Jendra's fan fic:  
http://members.aol.com/cresMnBm/universe.htm . It might help you understand the story better. Well That is all I have to say. Bye!  
  
Sailor Callisto  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I don't own Sailor Sol, Sun Stone, and the twin idea. I am borrowing them. I did try to contact the person they belong to which is Jendra. I also don't own Dark Dragon. I do own Sailor Callisto/Elaine Kino. And there will be 1 or 2 future new scouts of mine, which are going to be Sailor Heart/Julie Niko and a different Sailor Earth than Jendra.  
  
---------  
CHAPTER 4: THE CAPTURE OF SAILOR MOON!!!!  
  
Serena and Sammy stayed at Uncle Jake's house until they came back.  
  
A WEEK LATER......  
  
" In 3 months Summer vacation!" Serena said excitedly.  
  
" This year sure is going by fast." Travis said to everyone. The Diamonds they received a week ago was on display at their houses.  
  
" Well I would like to stay longer, but I have a date with Crystal." Travis continued as he left.  
  
" I have a date, too." Mina said.  
  
" Who?" Lita and Elaine said in unison.  
  
" Brad Sumne." Mina said with a wink as she left.  
  
" Lita and I are going to go visit our Aunt Melody." Elaine said then they left the temple.  
  
" I have studying to do." Amy said as she headed home.  
  
" I have work to do." Raye said.  
  
" Ok, I guess Darien and I will spend the day together. Since everyone else has plans today," Serena said.  
  
" Yep, Sweetheart. Let's go." Darien said as he stood up.  
  
" So, where are we going to go?" Serena asked.  
  
" I kind of made plans for us at the amusement park." Darien said.  
  
" Ok, but first I better tell my parents I am going there in case there is an emergency." Serena said.  
  
" Ok." Darien said as they headed towards Serena's house.  
  
" Hi Mom! Um....just wanted to let you know I am going to the amusement park." Serena said to her mom. Darien was being cautious since her dad was in the room.  
  
" With him you are not!" Serena's Dad said. (AN: For now on I am just going to call Serena's dad Ken and her mom Ellen.)  
  
" Yes I am. And you need to learn to like Darien because he is going to be around for a long time." Serena said. As her dad looked into her eyes and knew she meant it.  
  
" Oh alright, and Darien is invited to dinner tonight. I want to get to know him better." Ken said.  
  
" Ok. I'll be here for dinner." Darien said as Serena dragged him out the door. Then, they walked to his apartment and got his red sports car.  
  
" We are here, Sweetheart." Darien said as he was getting ready to go buy the tickets.  
  
" Sir, do you know about our couples special today?" The lady in the both asked.  
  
" No." Darien said.  
  
" Ok. Pay 60 cents per ticket, and if you wear these bracelets each ride you ride you only have to give them 1 ticket. Not 1 ticket each. One ticket per couple. It is only for today." The lady said.  
  
" Ok. We'll take it." Darien said and handed her the money for 10 tickets and the two bracelets. They then put on the bracelets. They rode the Ferris wheel first. When they got in their place on the ride Darien took Serena in his arms as they went up a step for the next people in line. He looked into her eyes, and then kissed her on the lips gently. Serena was dazed for a moment. They hugged each other tightly as the ride began. Then kissed longer this time, and held each other the rest of the time during the ride. After riding the Ferris wheel they rode the music fest, The UFO Space ship, The Sizzler, and the love boat ride. Then they decided to eat lunch. Then they played some of the games, and won a picture of all the Sailor Scouts, a cat that looks exactly like Luna, a Falcon like Apollo, and a love necklaces that have heart shaped charms that are metal to put their names on it. Then they rode the roller coaster, the 100ft slide, the Sailor Moon virtual video coaster, and the Ferris wheel. Then before they left they ran into Mina, Brad, Travis, and Crystal. They talked for a few minutes and left. They then headed towards Serena's house. When they got their it was 4:30pm. Serena's Dad Ken started talking of what Darien does for work and about his past. They were really beginning to like each other, since they have a few things in common.  
  
" I am going to go help Mom." Serena said then left the living room. She helped set the table, and helped move the food to the table. She soon came back. " Dinner awaits, gentlemen." Serena said in a kind of formal tone. They got up and walked up to Serena. Darien grabbed her hand to go to the dinning room.  
  
" Serena don't forget to go get Sammy." Ellen Tsukino reminded her.  
  
" Oh alright." Serena said as she headed up the stairs. She knocked on Sammy's bedroom door.  
  
" What?" Sammy yelled.  
  
" Dinner is ready." Serena yelled back as he opened the door. They went downstairs. Then said grace and put food on their plates. Then Ken started a conversation.  
  
" Darien, I would like to get to know you more. How about going fishing with Sammy and I this weekend?" Ken asked.  
  
" Sure, but I have never been fishing before. Because of my parents death when I was six." Darien said.  
  
" Ok we will teach you." Ken said.  
  
" Your actually getting along with Darien,Dad. I am surprised." Serena spoke up. Then she continued eating.  
  
" Yes because I am beginning to know him and like him." Ken said. Darien smiled at that. They finished eating and then ate dessert.  
  
" You know I still think Darien is to old for you, Serena, even though I kind of like him." Ken said.  
  
" Dad is it alright if Darien and I go for a walk?" Serena asked.  
  
" I see no harm in it." Ken said. They went for a short walk. Then went back to the Tsukino house.  
  
" Thanks you Mrs.Tsukino for dinner. I must get going home now. Bye Mr. And Mrs.Tsukino!" Darien said.  
  
" Alright I will see you in 4 days. Bye!" Ken said.  
  
" Bye Serena!" Darien said then drove home.  
  
THE NEXT DAY..........  
  
" Hi Andrew." Serena said.  
  
" Hi Serena. Where are your friends?" Andrew asked.  
  
" They all have stuff to do today." Serena said. Then suddenly a youma appeared. It had a soft voice to make people go to sleep. Serena ran out of the arcade and into the alley. When she got into the alley her communicator beeped.  
  
" What?" Serena asked.  
  
" There is a youma in the mall." Mina said.  
  
" I can't make it." Serena said.  
  
" Why?" Elaine said.  
  
" Because I am busy." Serena said as she was getting ready to transform. "MOON CRISIS POWER!" Serena yelled. Then Super Sailor Moon ran back into the arcade. Her communicator beeped again.   
  
" There is another youma in the park!" Travis said.  
  
" Great there is two youmas." Raye said.  
  
" Make it 3. There is one here at the arcade too. That is why I said I am busy. I am going to dust this youma then I will go to the park." Super Sailor Moon said. Sailor Sol, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Callisto was fighting the youma at the park. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury fought at the mall.  
  
" Stop it right there Nega Creep! I am Super Sailor Moon! Champion of Love and Justice! Oh behalf of the Moon I will punish you for ruining people's fun. And yes that means you!" Super Sailor Moon Said. The youma started singing a lullaby. Sailor Moon was falling under the youma's spell.  
  
MEAN WHILE AT THE MALL.........  
  
They threw their attacks with all their might and dusted the youma. Then, ran to the Park.  
  
" How are all of you doing?" Venus asked.  
  
" Not real good, but good." Callisto said.  
  
" SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury shouted. They threw their attacks one by one. Then Tuxedo Mask showed up.  
  
BACK AT THE ARCADE..........  
  
Sailor Moon almost asleep from the youma's singing, more youma appeared.  
" MOON TWILIGHT FLASH!" Sailor Moon said sleepily. It did little good. Two of the youmas that arrived have vines that headed towards Sailor Moon to tie her up. Icybella appeared about Sailor Moon, who was tied up and sleepy.  
  
" Hi Sailor Moon! I am Icybella. We are going to take you to our Mega-Nega Palace." Icybella said laughing evilly. The vines tightened around Sailor Moon. The youma that was singing stopped.  
  
" Ow!! Your not going to get away with this!" Sailor Moon said clenching her teeth.  
  
AT THE PARK..............  
  
They all put their attacks together with some roses they dusted the youma. Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground, and Sailor Sol almost did the same.  
  
" Tuxedo Mask what's wrong?" Mercury asked.  
  
" Sailor Moon is being squeezed really tight and I feel that she is also sleepy. She needs help. I feel like my ribs are breaking. But it is really her ribs breaking." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
" I feel it too." Sol said.  
  
" Let's go help Sailor Moon!" Jupiter said. Callisto helped Tuxedo Mask up and dragged him with them on the way to the arcade. They made it to the arcade. The youmas were gone and got there in time to see Icybella disappear with a sleeping and tied up Sailor Moon.  
  
" No!" Sailor Sol and Tuxedo Mask and yelled followed by the rest of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
IN THE MEGA-NEGA PALACE......  
" Good job, Icybella. You did well." Zoisphrite said.  
  
" Thanks. The other Sailor Scouts showed up just as I teleported here. They won't be to much of a problem." Icybella said as she tied Sailor Moon to a chair.  
  
" Good we will ask the questions when she wakes up" Zoisphrite said as he sat on the thrown. Zoisphrite laughed a evil laugh. * Now I have Sailor Moon. She will become a great warrior for the Mega-Nega Kingdom. I am so glad I am Prince Zoisphrite right now. I can do what ever I what. I might even make Sailor Moon become my Princess and a great warrior. At least the future scouts listened to me and did not send Neo-Princess Serenity to this time.* Zoisphrite thought.  
  
BACK AT TOKYO......  
  
" What are we going to tell Serena's parents?" Mina asked. Everyone was at Raye's temple.  
  
" We can tell them that she was out shopping with you, Mina, and she got kidnapped." Elaine suggested.  
  
" I guess that will be partly true. I guess I will head over to Serena's house." Mina said as she stood up/  
  
" I will go with you." Darien said then stood up and walked over to Mina.  
  
" Alright. Bye guys!" Mina said.  
  
" Bye!" Darien said then they headed to Serena's house. Darien knocked on the Tsukino's front door. Mrs. Tsukino answered the door.  
  
" Hi! I am sorry Serena is not here right now." Ellen said. Mina almost burst into tears right then.  
  
" We know. We have bad news about Serena." Darien said.  
  
" Come in and I will go get Ken." Ellen said. Mina and Darien walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ellen and Ken Tsukino walked in the room and sat down.  
  
" So what is the bad news?" Ken asked.  
  
" Well Serena has been kidnapped. I was at the mall with her. I turned my back for only 5 minutes on Serena. Then I when I turned around I saw her getting kidnapped by some guy. Then she was gone." Mina said as tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
" Why did you turn your back on her?" Ellen asked with a worried look on her face and on Ken's face, too.   
  
" Because I spotted a youma and a couple of scouts fighting it." Mina said.  
  
" Then I saw Mina heading here and came along. She told me on the way here." Darien said with a very worried look. Then, Ellen bursted into tears.  
  
" Have you told the police?" Ken asked.  
  
" No." Mina said still with tears in her eyes.  
  
" If only I was with you and Serena. I could have protected Serena." Darien said.  
  
" Do you know what the guy looked like?" Ken asked.  
  
" NO I don't. He was wearing a hat and a very strange outfit." Mina said trying to make it sound like Zoisphrite.  
  
" Did he glance at you at all?" Ellen asked.  
  
" Oh yeah he did. I only saw a little bit of his hair. It was dark brown and his eyes were green." Mina said.  
  
" We gotta go. We promise we will go to the police station later." Darien said then they left.  
  
AT THE MEGA-NNEGA PALACE.........  
  
Sailor Moon Groaned as she opened her eyes.  
  
" Good your finally awake, Sailor Moon." Zoisphrite said. Then Sailor Moon noticed she was tied up and tried to get loose.  
  
" Why did you take me here?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
" Because I have questions for you, and I am going to make you part of my troops. I am going to start asking those questions now. Who is Sailor Sol and Tuxedo Mask in the future?" Zoisphrite asked.  
  
" Why should I tell you?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
" Because Icybella here will make you into an ice cube." Zoisphrite said pointing to Icybella by the door.  
  
" Good enough of a reason to me. Sailor Sol is King Tranquillity in the future and Tuxedo mask is ....." Sailor Moon said then stopped.  
  
" Who is Tuxedo mask in the future?" Zoisphrite asked again.  
  
" King Endymion." Sailor Moon said.  
  
" I still don't see who you are in the future. Who is Queen Serenity in this time?" Zoisphrite asked.  
  
" Princess Serenity. Duh!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
" I know that. Who is she, her identity, in this time?" Zoisphrite repeated.  
  
" I......am Neo-Queen Serenity in the future. Don't ask me about Sailor Callisto's future, because I have no idea where she is in the future." Sailor Moon said.  
  
" I don't believe it that you are Princess Serenity in this time. That means you have the Silver Imperial Crystal." Zoisphrite said.  
  
" Where is it, Princess Serenity?" Icybella asked as she stepped closer to Sailor Moon.  
  
" I have it, and I can't get to it if I am tied up." Sailor Moon said knowing her scepter was gone.  
  
" Alright we will untie you, but if you try to do anything funny you will be turned into a ice cube." Zoisphrite said as he and Icybella stepped forward towards Sailor Moon. They untied her. Sailor Moon took off her brooch and opened it to reveal the Silver imperial Crystal. Sailor Moon touched the crystal and it suddenly it turned into a bright light. It transported itself to Travis still in the brooch when the light disappeared the brooch was gone and Sailor Moon turned back into Serena.  
  
" What happed?" Zoisphrite asked angrily.  
  
" I don't know. It hasn't done this before. It never disappeared before." Serena said in a panicked tone.  
  
" I am through with you. Icybella take her to her room before I make her my soldier." Zoisphrite said.  
  
" Yes, Prince Zoisphrite." Icy bella said.  
  
" I didn't know you are a Prince. I just thought you was a general or something like that." Serena said struggling in Icybella's freezing cold hands. Icybella took her to a room.  
  
" There are some clothes on the bed. Change into them." Icybella said pointing to a black dress that had spaghetti straps and long slits on both sides of the skirt. Then she left. The dress was similar to Rini's as Wicked Lady, but was belbety and had a leather jacket to go with it. She put on the dress and the jacket. Also found black high healed shoes.  
  
BACK AT TRAVIS'S HOUSE...  
Travis was laying on his bed thinking about Serena, and how she got kidnapped. Then suddenly the Silver Crystal appeared and landed on Travis's lap. Travis picked up the crystal and realized what it was.  
  
" Serena's locket brooch. Some how she made it teleport here to me. I better tell the others." Travis whispered to himself. He got up and ran downstairs. He told Uncle Jake he was going out. When Travis got outside he raised his arm for Apollo.  
" What is going on, Travis?" Apollo asked landing on Travis's arm.  
  
" I know I haven't told you yet. Serena was kidnapped by the enemy in her Sailor Moon form because she was fighting." Travis told Apollo his guardian golden falcon.  
  
" Oh that is terrible. Poor, Serena." Apollo said.  
  
" And somehow I think she teleported her brooch locket with Silver Imperial Crystal in it. I am going to call the others and tell them." Travis said as he started to walk down the sidewalk.  
  
" Alright. I am going to fly." Apollo said and took off.  
  
" Come in Everyone!" Travis said into the communicator.  
  
" Yes?" Lita said.  
  
" What?" Followed by Raye.  
  
" I am calling a scout meeting at Raye's temple." Travis said.  
  
" Ok. I am there." Darien said.  
  
" All of us is at my house except you and Darien. We will head to the temple." Lita said.  
  
" Figures. Bye!" Travis said walking to the temple. They all arrived at the same time. Apollo was circling above them. Travis and the others walked up the stairs, and sat on the porch.  
  
" I am going to check on Grandpa before we get started." Raye said.  
  
" I will go with you." Lita said following Raye to the room where Raye's Grandpa is. They walked in the room to find a young man age of 16 with a cat. He is wearing a black shirt, and black jeans.  
  
" Shelby?" Lita said. The man turned around and saw the tow girls.  
  
" Lita!" Shelby said and ran to give Lita a small hug.  
  
" Your back! I am so glad to see you!" Lita said.  
  
" Yeah and now this time I am staying for good. I am going to stay here." Shelby said standing in front of Raye and Lita.  
  
" Are you already unpacked?" Raye asked as a golden falcon swooped in the room. Toronto Shelby's cat hid.   
  
" Duck!" Shelby said. Then another young man came in chasing the golden falcon.  
  
" Oops. Am I interrupting?" the young man asked.  
  
" No, Travis. This is Shelby he stayed here a while before you moved here." Raye said.  
  
" Oh nice to meet you Shelby. Alright Apollo get back here!" Travis said and gave a scorned look at the golden falcon that landed on the table and gave a falcon chirp. Shelby laughed.  
  
" Does Apollo eat cats?" Shelby asked.  
  
" No. He is friends with a couple of cats." Travis said as he had Apollo get on his arm.  
  
" Toronto come here." Shelby said picking up the gray cat.  
  
" There is 2 new people in our group. Travis Watson and my twin Elaine Kino." Lita said.  
  
" You have a twin?" Shelby asked.  
  
" Yes. I didn't know about her until she moved here, and I found papers that my parents had to give her up when we were born. And now we live together." Lita said.  
  
" Oh. Cool!" Shelby said.  
  
" Let's just go meet the gang." Raye said leading the way outside where everyone was.  
  
" Shelby?" Everyone said except Travis, Lita, Raye, Shelby, and Elaine.  
  
" Yep. I am back, and here to stay." Shelby said.  
  
" Shelby this is Elaine, my twin sister." Lita said.  
  
" Hi Elaine!" Shelby said in his usually sort of fighting stance.  
  
" Hi." Elaine said.  
  
" Where is Serena? She is usually here." Shelby asked petting Toronto.  
  
" Well, She has been kidnapped. We are all pretty sad about it, too." Mina said sadly.  
  
" Sailor Moon is missing, too." Travis said.  
  
" Oh, that's not good." Shelby said.  
  
" So we all got together to pray for them." Amy said.  
  
" That's a good idea. Let's all go prey for Sailor Moon and Serena to the great fire." Shelby said. They all went to the great fire room.  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE ROOM THAT SERENA IS IN THE MEGA-NEGA PALACE......  
  
Zoisphrite and Icybella walked in the room.  
  
" IT is time now for you to come with us." Zoisphrite said as they grabbed Serena wearing the black velvety dress and a black leather jacket. Zoisphrite was wearing a different outfit. He is wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, and a Blue jacket along with a crown on his head.  
  
" Where are we going?" Serena asked.  
  
" To the brainwashing room." Icybella said. They got to the room, and there was a tray with jewelry and a crown.  
  
You will become my Princess and my best warrior." Zoisphrite said.  
  
" You will never have me for your Princess!" Serena said as Icybella put a sapphire earrings and a necklace on her.  
  
" Wanna bet. Now let see. We have to make a new name for you. How about Selene Ciaco? Yes, that name will do nicely. You will have a new name, a new wardrobe, and a new apartment to lice in at Tokyo." Zoisphrite said as they put her into the brainwashing unit. They entered codes that would turn her into an evil Serena, but will act good in human form. Then, when she is told to fight she will become Princess Lunara Eclipse. She will have powers.  
  
" Icybella, send a youma to Tokyo, so they don't just think we disappeared. Then, get an apartment, wardrobe, and stuff for the apartment. Disguise yourself as Selene, but different outfit that you buy for the wardrobe." Zoisphrite said.  
  
" Yes, My Prince." Icybella said as she bowed and walked out of the room. Then, Zoidphrite enter another code to make her a little taller and to make her hair shorter. Also into a ponytail. Icybella sent a youman, watch it fight. While she is watched the fight Zoisphrite called her to tell her Selene's hair will be shorter and in a pony tal.  
  
BACK AT THE TEMPLE......  
  
Travis began to look down, because he was getting sadder about Serena being captured.   
  
" Travis, it is ok. We will get Serena back. I know we will. How about you stay with me until your Uncle Jake comes home?" Darien asked.  
  
" Sure." Travis said.  
  
" Wouldn't Serena want all of you to cheer up a little? And not to be so sad and gloomy?" Shelby asked.  
  
" Well...umm...Yes I guess so." Mina said.  
  
" How about we all go out for ice cream?" Shelby asked everyone just barely shooked their heads and they all walked towards the ice cream store. It had been a day before another youma showed up. Everyone except Serena and Shelby was at the park.  
  
" What are we going to do since Serena isn't here to dust the youmas?" Elaine asked.  
  
" Wel will combine all of our attacks together. Then it will be dusted." Amy said.  
  
" Oh." Elaine said then suddenly a youma showed up at the park.  
  
" Let's go!" Raye said. Then, they all went into an alley.  
  
" MARS STAR POWER!"  
" VENUS STAR POWER!"  
" MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
" JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
" CALLISTO STAR POWER!"  
" SUN STONE POWER!"  
  
Then the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask stood there.  
  
" Come on!" Sailor Venus said. They all ran to the park again.  
  
" Look we are the Sailors of Goodness! I am Sailor Venus! Sailor Senshi of Love and beauty!" Venus said. Before any of the other Sailors could give their speech the youma sent out a lot of spikes. They all dodged them. There was suddenly sounds of a motorcycle in the distance. Callisto decided to attack.  
  
" CALLISTO MOON TIARA FREEZE!" Callisto yelled. The attack frozen the spiky youma in solid ice for a few minutes. A black streak of light appeared. Sailor Sol and Sailor Callisto took a fighting stance while everyone else just stood there. Sailor Sol pulled out his sword. The black streak stopped to a young man on a motorcycle with a sword in a sheath tied to the motor cycle. Sailor Sol attacked him.  
  
" Sailor Sol, don't!" Jupiter yelled but was too late. The young man pulled out his sword to protect himself. The swords clanged together.  
  
" Why, Jupiter, he could be with the enemy?" Sailor Sol asked.  
  
" His name is Dark Dragon. He is my guardian and protector. He has fought with us before." Jupiter said.  
  
" Oh, oops. Sorry Dark Dragon said.  
  
" It is ok. You and Callisto I have never met, so I understand." Dark Dragon said.  
  
" We have other problems now! The youma is breaking the ice!" Mercury said. Then they all combined their attacks. Then the youma was turned into dust.  
  
BACK AT THE MEGA-NEGA PALACE.........  
  
" I am back. I did everything you asked, Zoisphrite." Icybella said.  
  
" Good but you did not take over the point you were supposed to. So now you failed me again. Time for punishment." Zoisphrite said then he killed Icybella with a great blast of power. Zoisphrite laughed.  
  
" Looks like it is my turn now." A man said,  
  
" Yes it is Fireion. Maybe you will not fail me with your power of fire, and burn those Sailor Scouts up." Zoisphrite said.  
  
" I will not fail you. I am stronger than Icybella was." Fireion said then went to his firey thrown in a volcano. Within 2 hours of Icybella's death Sailor Moon was finished being brainwashed.  
  
" Ah. My Prince Zoisphrite you will be my only love." Princess Lunara Eclipse said.  
  
" You have finally awakened my Princess." Zoisphrite said.  
  
" Yes. What evil plans do you have for Tokyo?" Lunara asked.  
  
" To defeat the Sailor Scouts first then take over Tokyo. Then maybe take over the world. You will help Fireion later on when you are stronger." Zoisphrite said.  
  
" That will be great." Lunara said as she hugged Zoisphrite. They didn't know while She was being brainwashed a girl with light brown hair and Serena somehow switched bodies.  
  
IN TOKYO.........  
  
" Wake up!" A little Fairy said. A girl with shoulder length light brown hair woke up.  
  
" Huh? Where am I? Who am I?" The light brown haired girl asked the fairy.  
  
" You are at your new apartment. Serenity is your name." The fairy said,  
  
" I know my name is Serenity aka Serena. Why do I have light brown hair? My hair color is supposed to be blonde and longer than this." Serena asked looking at her hair then the fairy.  
  
" Because your evil side has turned completely evil, and has your original hair color. So your hair is shorter and pick. Your name has changed now where your friends won't recognize you. Your new name is Julie Niko. You are taller and older, too. Your 17 years old. You have moved here from England. Your parents died when you were 7 years old. And you have never been adopted." The fairy said.  
  
" Ok. So I have chanded to a different life forever now. What is your name?" Julie ( Serena) asked.  
  
" I am the guardian of Heart. My name is Melony." Melony the fairy said.  
  
" So this apartment is mine, and everything in here? What is my story? Why is the guardian of hear talking to me when Luna is my guardian?" Julie asked.  
  
" The apartment is yours. Everything in it, a blue sport type thunderbird, money, driver license, ID card, and the heart crystal is all yours until Zoisphrite is defeated. You know how to us a bow and arrow, how to sword fight, and lots of other fighting techniques. Now you will be known as Sailor Heart. The Sailor Scouts won't recognize who you are since they think you have been kidnapped. Always wear the necklace with the crystal Heart in its setting if you want to transform. You were given the knowledge how to drive, all the stuff you should have learned as a Sophomore in high school, and how to transform. You can always ask me questions by summoning me by saying: I call upon the Gaurdian of Heart Melony." Melony said.  
  
" Ok. How will I know when there is a fight?" Julie asked.  
  
" I will always up to tell you. You will have to get a job. You can change where you live whenever you want. There is no specific lease that tells you when to change where you live to get a new lease. Come now I gotta show you which car is yours, and then I have to leave." Melony said.  
  
" Oh, ok." Julie said. Then she grabbed her new keys and purse. She walked out of the door and locked it. Ten walked to her car, and got in. She then drove to Juuban High School. Melony didn't tell her that she switched bodies with the real Julie Niko. Julie is rich.  
  
  
--------  
Well How did you like it? Please review.  



End file.
